Radio Messages: Fontaine's Department Store/Housewares
The followings are all radio messages played in Fontaine's Department Store and Housewares department levels of BioShock Infinite's downloadable content, Burial at Sea. __TOC__ Fontaine's Department Store 1. Sander Cohen - Pain and Beauty Pain and beauty. To an artist, they are parent and child. 2. Sander Cohen - Sally I'm sending you to find your… young one. (Laughter) No need to thank me. I'm not sure you'll like what you find. 3. Sander Cohen - Everyone has Needs Everyone has needs. I merely provide a service for those who have the means to pay. You'll find your little bird in the housewares department. Housewares Toys 3. Booker DeWitt - Waking Elizabeth. Come on. It's time to get movin'. 4. Booker DeWitt - Where? Over here. On the radio. 5. Booker DeWitt - You're Not Booker Of course I ain't. 6. Booker DeWitt - What Have I Gotten Myself Into? But, she made for some exceptional bait, didn't she? 7. Booker DeWitt - Had to Be Done Did it? 8. Booker DeWitt - Punishing Comstock You educated him proper. 9. Booker DeWitt - Who Are You? I think you'll figure that out soon enough. 10. Booker DeWitt - I Was Happy in Paris That wasn't Paris any more than I am Booker. 11. Booker DeWitt - I Don't Even Know Who Suchong Is Not yet. But you know he's the key, don't you? 12. Booker DeWitt - Key to What? You're asking me? Elizabeth... I ain't even here. 13. Booker DeWitt - What Are You? Let me ask you a question: you feelin' like yourself, Elizabeth? 14. Booker DeWitt - Luteces Warned Me I Would Collapse Collapse? 15. Booker DeWitt - From a Quantum Superposition to Just Me A quantum what? 16. Booker DeWitt - I'm Never Going Back to Paris You decided to come here, Elizabeth. You know what that meant. Only option, as I see it, is to trust yourself. Find Suchong. Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy 17. Booker DeWitt - I'm Gonna Have to Use This Air-Grabber Well, a blow to back of his head will serve just as well. Be a hell of a lot quieter, too. 18. Booker DeWitt - That's Not What You Would Have Done I'm not Booker. Just because your father did something one way doesn't mean you have to. 19. Booker DeWitt - Ambush Splicer You'll wanna get the drop on him, and quiet. 20. Booker DeWitt - Shhh! He can't hear what's only in your head. 21. Booker DeWitt - (Fail to Ambush) You're only gonna do real damage that way if they don't see you comin'. 22. Booker DeWitt - He's Not Getting Up Anytime Soon And what with his head all attached to his body. 23. Booker DeWitt - From Here On, it's Only Gonna Get Worse And how much worse is up to you. 24. Booker DeWitt - What Was That Memory? You know, don't you? 25. Booker DeWitt - My Memories of the future You sure it's your future you're looking at? 26. Booker DeWitt - Crossbow You sure you're ready to use that? 27. Booker DeWitt - |Phencyclidine or Sodium Thiopental Hm. 28. Booker DeWitt - I Always Knew What Ammo to Toss You Knowin' ain't the same as bein' ready. 29. Booker DeWitt - Why Don't You Ask Comstock How Ready I Was? Your father's blood runs in your veins, but it doesn't have to be on your hands. It's up to you. Cupid's Arrow 30. Booker DeWitt - Suchong on Billboard I don't follow. 31. Booker DeWitt - Silver Fin's Where the Tear Was That I Used When I First Came to Rapture But the first time you came to Rapture was in 1960. With Booker. When you drowned Songbird. 32. Booker DeWitt - Nosebleed Elizabeth, you're... you're bleeding... 33. Booker DeWitt - Paris What did you mean before when you said you were in Paris? 34. Booker DeWitt - Once I Could See Everything You're just like everyone else. Bathysphere DeLuxe 35. Atlas - Talkin' to Nobody If you don't mind me askin', love: why are you talkin' to nobody? If I had pegged you for a loon, I might have had second thoughts on our arrangement. 36. Atlas - But I Better Find the Girl the Way I Left Her You're in no position to make demands. But I must confess, I do like a bit a' sass in a lass. 37. Booker DeWitt - It's the Big Daddy That Killed Me You can't trade blows with him. Silver Fin Restaurant 38. Booker DeWitt - Arrived at Silver Fin No sign of him now. 39. Booker DeWitt - You Told Me I Came Here for a Reason (Trying to open Silver Fin door from inside) Well, technically, you told yourself. 40. Booker DeWitt - I Appreciate the Reminder (Trying to open Silver Fin door from inside) Of what? 41. Booker DeWitt - My Tenuous Mental State (Trying to open Silver Fin door from inside) People ain't designed to see what you've seen. And now that you're just plain old flesh and blood... well, be grateful you've got things this well held together. 42. Booker DeWitt - Why Did I Need to Come Here? You remember, don't you? 43. Booker DeWitt - I Told You I Can't Do That Anymore Concentrate, Elizabeth. 44. Booker DeWitt - If Lutece Particle Can Make a City float It can make a prison rise. 45. Booker DeWitt - Lutece Device's Been Vandalized You'll fix it. 46. Booker DeWitt - My Tower Didn't Come Stocked with the Lutece Device Repair Manual You'll fix it. 47. Booker DeWitt - Yeah, I'll Just... Elizabeth. You will fix it. 48. Booker DeWitt - Elements are the Code You always used to need a code key, or... 49. Booker DeWitt - Where is a Heat Sink? "Keep your cool with Old Man Winter." 50. Booker DeWitt - I Have to Repair the Most Sophisticated Piece of Technology Ever Created Elizabeth, you saw yourself make this repair. You can do this. 51. Atlas - I Need a Favor A favor? I don't suppose you've conjured up the miracle you promised yet? 52. Atlas - I'm Gonna Need Some Old Man Winter You might try where they hock them new bathyspheres. As I hear it, Old Man Winter's the only thing keeps their batteries from bursting into flames after five minutes. 53. Atlas - Thanks Think nothing of it. But it's the last favor you'll be gettin'. 54. Yi Suchong - Vandalism Penalty for vandalism of Suchong device is death. Even for pretty lady. 55. Yi Suchong - Save Your Ammunition, Your Device Doesn't Work Device work! Vandals sabotage! You are vandal! 56. Yi Suchong - I Intend to Fix Your Device Unless You Do it Yourself It's... not prudent for Suchong to return to lab. You say you can fix? 57. Yi Suchong - Give Me the Code to Open That Door 1-2-1-6. 58. Yi Suchong - Your Birthday? Enough talk. Fix machine. 59. Booker DeWitt - Never Underestimate the Fallibility of the Egomaniac How'd you know that? Service Bay 60. Booker DeWitt - Where There's a Bathysphere, There's Bound to Be CO2 Scrubbers And why is that? 61. Booker DeWitt - Elizabeth Sigh You ok? 62. Booker DeWitt - Now, I Only See Darkness You sent yourself here for a reason. 63. Booker DeWitt - A Debt If that's you want to call it. 64. Booker DeWitt - I'm Gonna Have to Kill Atlas, or He'll Kill Me Maybe so. 65. Booker DeWitt - Carbon Dioxide Poisoning Related to '52 Mako, But Still on the market Steeply discounted, though. 66. Booker DeWitt - The Stingray (Whistles) All the way up there. 67. Atlas - Hard to Wait Any progress, love? I must confess, I'm becoming a wee bit skeptical. 68. Atlas - Why am I Supposed to Care? You see, me lads have taken a keen thirst for ADAM. And there's a vintage right in front of me that'll do nicely. 69. Atlas - If You Kill Her, I Truly Hope You Are Happy Living Down Here Fair enough. But remember. There are fast ways to harvest Little Sisters. And some very slow ones. Test-Drive 70. Booker DeWitt - That Was the Last of It Now you think you can manage the repair? Manta Ray Lounge 71. Booker DeWitt - 'You Belong to Me' Elizabeth, this poster. What's this all about? 72. Booker DeWitt - Spent Two Months to Get a Line on Cohen's Trafficking Ring Why not just kill Comstock and be done with it? 73. Booker DeWitt - Comstock Had to Know That He Deserved to Die And did he? Did he deserve it? Back to Silver Fin 74. Booker DeWitt - Everything's Fixed Let's fire it up and see. 75. Booker DeWitt - Open Sesame What'd I tell you? See Also *Radio Messages: Factory/Housewares Category:Radio Messages Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC